


Sad Little Mermaid

by Mandy_Moore



Series: Mermaid Princess and Daddio [1]
Category: instagram - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, F/F, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Moore/pseuds/Mandy_Moore
Summary: I'm not sorry either ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Maddie was a very troubled little girl. She worried about everything, but most of all she worried about upsetting Daddy. She bit her nails thinking about it. She was such a bad girl but she thought that Ant would somehow make her better if she could just behave. Maddie wanted to look pretty for Daddy so she took some pictures wearing a shiny little sequined dress. Her hair was tied up in pigtails and she hoped he might like that. She wondered what it would be like for Ant to tug on them, gently at first but maybe a little hard too. But she would never ever dare ask him to do it. Maddie was too shy, and it wasn't ever right to ask Daddy for things. She stayed up too late and made herself sick that night. When she finally went to bed she touched herself and thought of Daddy. She slowly tapped her little clit with her index finger until her pussy wept. Her clit began to swell and her juices were dripping from her little hole down her butt. She began rubbing circles on her pearl and thought about what it would be like to see Ant's sweet face buried between her thick thighs, kissing and licking her. Her stomach muscles twisted and she bucked her hips as she slid her middle finger inside herself. She imagined Daddy was inside of her, whispering into her ear that he loved how wet he'd made her. She was so close, her clit was throbbing and her juices were flowing out when suddenly her pussy began to contract. The gentle spasms came in wave after delicious wave. She rode out her orgasm and drifted into a fretful sleep.  
The next day she felt so embarrassed and was so sorry for what she'd done. She knew Ant liked to torture her sometimes, but this made her heart hurt. She promised never ever to do it again. Maybe this is what she needed to be a good little girl. Weeks and weeks went by and she was as silent as a monk. She prayed that she would see her Daddy soon, but knew she was just being stupid. As fate would finally have it, her prayers were answered. She was dancing in the sea that night when she spotted Ant. Could it really be him?! She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest! Her Daddy looked so handsome, she wanted to run to him and throw her arms around them and kiss him all over. But little Maddie was so nervous, she was blushing all over and she suddenly felt as though she might cry. She turned away, believing they wouldn't notice her, and why would they? She was such a bad little girl and Daddy was always so busy working. Maddie loved music and dancing and knew Daddy did too. She continued to dance, moving her booty to the beat. Every so often she'd glance over her shoulder when suddenly he disappeared. Her tummy felt sick and she panicked, looking around and around for her Daddy. A large hand squeezed her shoulder, and she whirled around, confused. Her eyes lit up when she realized who it was. "Ah, ha.." Ant said to her, smirking in his sexy way. Their face looked so perfect and Maddie bit her bottom lip to keep herself calm. She had butterflies in her belly and she was blushing profusely. She tried hard to maintain her composure, but knew he could always tell. "Oh, hello Anthony..." she said quietly. "It's nice to see you again," was all she could think of to say. She could never ever tell him how she truly felt. It was too complicated and there were so many other mermaids around. She embraced them tentatively, her cheeks still burning and her mouth went dry. Ant wrapped his arms around Maddie and squeezed her tightly. She swore his fingers drifted down and softly stroked her bottom for a moment as they separated. "I thought that was you..." Ant said, looking deeply into Maddie's green eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders, bent down and whispered into her ear, "you look so sexy baby, dancing for Daddy. I love making you blush. It makes me want to do terrible things to you."


	2. Happy Lil Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up!

Maddie turned away from his gaze and blushed. Ant's blue eyes flashed angrily when she did this. He had hoped his kitten would have learned more confidence by now. Pulling away, he walked off running his hand through his blond hair. Maddie stood there hopelessly, her face burning and heart thrumming in her chest. She'd disappointed Daddy again. All she ever wanted was to do her Daddy good, but she was a coward. Maddie cursed herself for being such a stupid little girl. She swore she would try again to be brave and make her Daddy proud. She observed him talking to one of his business associates when their eyes met. She stared straight at him and began her approach. Ant had finished the conversation when Maddie tapped their arm with her small hand. She looked up at him and batting her eyelashes, leaned toward his ear. She licked her lips and began to speak, "I'm sorry for being so shy, Daddy I was just so excited to see you. I've missed you so much but you made me nervous. I've been wanting to see you for so long. You look so handsome and it makes me want you so bad." She couldn't believe she'd actually said it. Maddie looked away and bit her lip again. She was scared to see his expression, but when she glanced up, she knew she had pleased him. He looked at her lustfully and bent down, whispering back into her ear, "well I think we can arrange something for that..." Ant took her hand and led her to his voiture. He opened the door for her and helped her inside, squeezing her ass as she hopped into the passenger seat. Her short skirt was riding up, exposing her thighs to his gaze. Ant loved her legs and thinking about what was between them made his cock ache. Her little wet hole he had come to love, knowing that he was the only one who could make her body respond like that. Ant wanted to play with her so badly and wondered what kind of panties she was wearing tonight. He silently hoped it was the pink lace ones that he'd been fantasizing about. Ant wanted to stick his nose right in between Maddie's legs and inhale her scent, to cover his face with her wetness and make her scream Daddy over and over until she was a writhing puddle of sweat and fuck. He wanted to fuck her sweet mouth and to cum all over her cute face and hair. Ant turned the ignition and began the drive to his apartment. He placed his hand on her thigh and caressed her soft skin. "Is this ok?" Ant asked in earnest. Maddie smiled shyly and nodded her head, slowly parting her legs. Ant's fingers brushed over Maddie's panties and he could feel her warmth pooling there. She let out a little moan. "You're a horny little girl, aren't you?" Ant asked as he stroked her throbbing clit through the thin material. "Yes..." she moaned again, grinding her hips toward his fingers, relishing the contact. "Yes what?" Ant demanded, authoritatively. "Yes, daddy." She replied, sighing and chewing her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like it 


	3. Le Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must end tragically... but also sexily

When they arrived at Ant's, Maddie's panties were thoroughly soaking. Ant's fingers were sticky with her wetness and he brought them to Maddie's eager lips. "Suck your juices off of Daddy's fingers," he demanded. Little ole Maddie did just that, licking and sucking on Ant's fingers. He leaned over and kissed her, grabbing her small face with his free hand and driving his tongue deep into her mouth. "Daddy, please..." she begged. "Take off my belt," Ant ordered. Maddie did as she was instructed. "Now take out my cock and suck on it, kitten." Again, the girl did as she was told. She grasped his shaft and slid the tip of his penis into her slutty little mouth. Maddie loved her Daddy's cock and his musky sexy smell. "You like sucking daddy's cock, don't you little girl?" inquired Ant, as he shoved Maddie's head down, causing her to momentarily choke on his thickness. She pulled away inadvertently and replied "yes, Daddy," her eyes watering. Ant pulled at her hair and she licked at the tip of his dick again, sliding her tongue up and down his length. "Ooh you're good at that aren't you, little girl?" Ant asked, lustily. "Nuh uh..." Maddie pouted, never ever allowing herself the satisfaction of a compliment. Ant pulled her head up kissed her again, this time pinching her nipple through her tight t shirt. "I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight, little girl."   
Maddie put her hand in front of her mouth and sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. How many times she had fantasized about this... And now here she was, and she could hardly contain her excitement! She opened the door and pulled her skirt down to cover her ass. The fall air was cold against her soaking wet panties. He led her up the stairs to his room and opened the door. Playfully slapping her bottom as she entered, he grabbed her from behind and began to fondle her body. He kissed her neck and inhaled her deeply. "Mmm daddy, that feels nice.." she moaned as she turned around and kissed Ant's mouth. He pushed her down on the bed and opened her legs roughly with his hands. She wore a pink lace thong and her puffy pussy lips were clearly visible through the soaking wet fabric. "Oh my god, baby..." he groaned and palmed his cock through his jeans. He bent down again to examine her pussy. Maddie bucked against his face, bumping his nose against her throbbing clit. Ant looked up at her sternly, grabbed her legs with both hands and flipped her over. He slapped her right ass cheek so hard that he left a hand print on her bottom. "If you don't stay still I am going to stop, do you understand?" He flipped her back over, this time pushing her thighs even further apart. "Yes," she winced, her ass still burning from the slap. "Yes, what?" He demanded. "Yes, daddy," Maddie replied. "Now there's my good little girl..." he cooed, bending down to hover his face over her pink panties again. He inhaled sharply, taking in her scent. He stuck out his tongue and lightly brushed it against her panty covered clitoris. "Oh my gosh, daddy..." she panted, using everything in her power to keep herself from humping his face. Ant gently flicked his tongue over the dampened fabric, wetting it even more with his spit. Using his teeth he pulled her panties to the side, exposing her princess parts to him. His dick twitched as he examined her glistening folds, her pussy juices free flowing from her quivering pink hole. Her little clit was swollen and her hood was slightly pushed back. He teasingly extended his tongue again and touched it, making Maddie squeal and cover her mouth with her hands. He began his assault on her tiny pearl, licking and sucking it, swirling his tongue over it repeatedly. Maddie was concentrating so hard on remaining motionless but could feel her orgasm building in her toes. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her hand. He slid two fingers inside of her weeping pussy and began to finger fuck her as his tongue continued to caress her clitoris. Abruptly, Ant stopped his ministrations and pulled away from her. "You're not allowed to come until I tell you to." Her head was spinning but she was too dazed to protest. She watched as Ant took off his clothes and removed a condom from his pants pocket. She followed suit and removed her own t shirt and panties. He quickly unrolled the condom onto his erection and, using his free hand, guided his big cock to her entrance. Maddie was sopping wet and it slid in so easily. He thrust his cock in deeply to the hilt and began to fuck her hard. Ant grabbed her legs and pulled them over his shoulders as he slammed into her pussy over and over again. Her head slid off the bed and hung in mid air as he continued to fuck the shit out of her. He fucked her so hard she was screaming and he emptied his balls into the condom. Then they both died in a fire. FIN...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! Hope you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil fanfiction for this mermaid AU. Loved your story...


End file.
